


Fiamme

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou sesso oraleParole: 168 LibreOffice





	Fiamme

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou sesso orale  
> Parole: 168 LibreOffice

Midorima ogni volta si chiedeva come facessero le labbra di Kagami a far ribollire ogni angolo del suo corpo: lasciavano una scia talmente bollente da riscaldarlo più di qualsiasi altra fonte di calore esistente al mondo.  
L'unica risposta che riusciva a darsi era che quella bocca fosse forgiata con del fuoco: con quei baci, infatti, era capace d'incendiare tutto il suo essere.  
Veniva completamente travolto da quell'incredibile ed intensa sensazione che divorava tutto il suo spirito facendolo cadere sempre di più ai piedi del coetaneo.

Voleva che le labbra di Kagami risucchiassero quel rigonfiamento e l'altro sembrò percepire la sua voglia abbassandosi verso le sue zone basse.  
Quando quella lingua lo solleticava, prima d'inghiottirlo, la sua mente veniva invasa da un incendio che si amplificava ad ogni movimento famelico e lussurioso che ben presto l'avrebbero portato all'orgasmo.  
Per lui era impossibile rinunciare a quella sensazione, il suo corpo non avrebbe mai potuto più fare a meno né di Kagami e né di quelle fiamme che lentamente l'avrebbero consumato.


End file.
